overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Liberation of Black Spring
- Split-lip, event introduction '''The Liberation of Black Spring '''is an upcoming Overwatch event. It involves Overwatch liberating Devil Dog's home town from a fanatical omnic death cult lead by the cyborg Split-lip. The event will go from August 1 until September 5, and will feature religious themed skins, voice lines and emotes. Gameplay The event is a wave based grind with various missions or objectives to complete. The crew are tasked with restoring power to the town so an emergency broadcast can be sent out. Then freeing the civilians, and finally, forcing a final fight with Split-lip. The event allows for eight players, and one can choose between Devil Dog, Tracer, McCree, Mercy, Soldier 76, Torbjorn, Moira or Genji. (Tenative) Plot - Split-lip at the start of the game The event starts with a cut scene on how a group of omnics settled into Black Spring. Devil Dog explains that it was not unexpected, but it was a bit of a surprise given the predominately conservative leaning of his hometown. After awhile, the omnics took to the conservative and religious methodology of the town, with the community leader, Split-lip, becoming a Baptist preacher. Split-lip, a human with omnic parts embedded in him following an accident, began ramping anti-human rhetoric. Finally, things reached a dramatic head. Sunday, September 7, 2070 omnic extremists stormed the police station and Sheriff's office, taking the law enforcement out and taking over the town. Split-lip then makes a public broadcast on international television, proclaiming "The Liberation of Black Spring." The cult then began kidnapping the residents and began turning them into cyborgs. Devil Dog brings it to Soldier 76's attention, who adopts a "wait and see" policy on Black Spring. Devil Dog attempts to return to his home peacefully, but is violently repelled. Overwatch is tentative to send in a team after the Venice fiasco. Finally, Devil Dog puts the hammer down, saying he was going in, sanctioned or not, and would deal with the fallout afterwards. McCree and Genji volunteered to join him, followed by Moira. After Devil Dog delivered his Ultimatum, Soldier 76 caved and personally signed on, followed by Tracer, Torbjorn and, to Devil Dog's surprise, Mercy. Jack claims he owed Rhett for not being able to save his brother. Devil Dog appreciates the help, but coldly reminds Jack that he buried his brother, and that his motives were for the town he was raised in and the people in it. The crew are dropped into the town. Reyes, in the commander chair, points out that the powerstation and the only cell tower are down, and need to be fixed before a signal can get out. After fighting cultists and cyborgs, they reach the powerplant. The crew then has to split up; First, either Devil Dog or Torbjorn will choose to stay at the powerplant, then the other will choose three players to join him to the cell tower. Afterwards, Mercy or Moira will note that survivors are holed up at an urgent care facility. One team will move to extract the survivors while the other goes to the radio station to send out an SOS signal. After securing the town, Split-lip will come out of the Baptist Church and call Devil Dog out, welcoming him home. After a long fight, during which Split-lip intimately calls out the members past wrongs and secrets in demanding their atonement, Overwatch manages to subdue the radical and Soldier 76 will apprehend him for "terrorism and kidnapping with intent to harm." Split-lip however, calls Devil Dog forward and tells him that it was only beginning, and that he cannot save her. Split-lip dies, staring at Mercy. In the aftermath, the world calls out the operation as an Anti-Omnic hate crime. It is revealed that the operation is one of the key reasons Overwatch was ultimately disbanded. Devil Dog, musing on the past, regretfully states that they won the battle, but lost the war. He then recalls Split-lips last words, and quietly admits his defeat. Quotes Split-lip "We are ready. The time has come, and the seals are broken. They are coming, my brothers and sisters, coming to destroy what we have built. We shall not let them. We are ready. We are armed. We are angry. We are here." (Trailer overdub) "Egypt. Venice. Morocco. Rio. Beijing. Nakajima. You know what all those places have in common... they are instances where Overwatch royally fucked up. And there are more. Many more. Are you going to add this back water town to your list of failures?" "Look around you, Rhett Adamson. What do you possibly hope to save? Do you think you can wash out the blood of your brother...the blood which stains your hands, a brother you abandonded. Everything you touch...you destroy. Remember Trisha? That was a fine piece of work. What Dethshrid did to her. If you really want to save people, you'd just off yourself." Split-lip to Devil Dog during boss fight "Little Lena, thinking she can save the world by leaving the pain and destruction behind. You think you can just blink it away? Just erase the truth? You can't hid the fact...you are worthless. You couldn't pilot an aircraft you've trained your whole career to fly. You couldn't aid your friends in Kings Row. You failed to save the life of Mondatta Tekharta. You can't even anchor yourself in this timeline without that device. Your profound uselessness is matched only by your blatant attempt to ignore it." Split-lip to Tracer during boss fight "Mercy, me, Dr. Angela Ziegler. Are you still advocating peace? Peace? Do you even know what you are asking for? A Ph.D in Nanobiology, Neurosurgeon of international acclaim and researcher of no peer. For such a illustrious resume, you show a staggering level of stupidity. You want to protect the world, but you deny it change, variables ... conflict. You cannot deny nor delay evolution forever. Even with the deaths of your parents...numerous failed relationships... there is no height your failures or change will not find you." Split-lip to Mercy during boss fight "Ha! Jack Morrison. The prodigy of the American military...thinking you can live without war. No matter how much you fight for a better tomorrow, humanity will just find another way to break it down. War. Its unending. It is your legacy. Deny it all you want. You know, you and Reyes, you know that it is true. Now you're on the brink of losing your beloved Overwatch. It is going to be taken from you, another casualty of your war." Split-lip to Soldier 76 "Can't imagine that sack of meat that happens to be my son is of any use." "On the contrary, he's saved my life-" "Then Overwatch is truly worthless." Tracer and Diane Adamson, Devil Dog's mother. . "Are you the new one? The colored girl didn't last long." "Trisha is dead, for your information. And my relationship with Corporal Adamson is strictly professional." "Oh, c'mon. Everyone and their dog knows that my witless son is being sweet on a Kraut." Mercy and Ulysses Adamson, Devil Dog's father. . "Why do you hate you're own son. Your own blood?!" "Why do you hate roaches? They befoul every aspect of your life." McCree and Diane Adamson. . "I expected the military to straighten at least SOMETHING out of that sack of crap." "Angry, miserable people like you never see the greatness in men like your son." Ulysses Adamson and Soldier 76 . "You should get out of his bed while you can. He's gonna do nothing but drag you down." "If I am sleeping with him, what concern is that to you?" Mercy and Diane . "A criminal? Hmph, not surprising my son fell in with your kind." "You're son is leaps and bounds ahead of all of us in terms of character. You could learn from him." McCree and Ulyssess